


The Medic

by ardentmuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Caretaking, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, ardentmuse 3k drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Bill runs into the newest addition to the Order of the Phoenix— a medic from America who might just be his type.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	The Medic

“Move, please move,” comes a voice over Bill’s shoulder and a light shove to his hip has him moving across the room as a rush of robes slides in and falls beside the couch.

Everyone at Grimmauld Place is crowded in the formal living space as Lupin lays slumped on the couch, his body limp and twisted. Sirius sits at his head, rubbing his brow, his voice a high-pitched worry.

“Thank god you’re here, Y/N. Things got bad.”

“Came as fast as I could,” you say, flipping open your leather satchel with practiced ease, revealing a collection of vials and medical ingredients and a few muggle supplies Bill can’t recognize.

Remus had been gone for over a week. He was somewhere in Wales convening with a group of werewolves with a wide territory and humane ideals. But full moons can be tricky and it seems last night Remus didn’t fare so well.

Bill had been having lunch with his mother, using the time to discuss next steps for the family’s safety and also bemoan the ending of his latest foray into dating, when everything was interrupted by Sirius charging in carrying the beaten form of his best friend in his arms.

A few minutes were all they had spent debating what to do before you came storming in. And with you came an air of calm Bill hadn’t realized the room, and he himself, needed.

“Superficial wounds mostly. Heart rate is low but stable. Seems more exhausted than injured, though I do worry about this.”

You pull down the collar of Remus’s shirt and reveal something to only Sirius, somehow maintaining the intimacy of the moment despite the crowd. Even as Sirius seems to wince and you frown, Bill’s heart warms to you, a soft bubbling building in his chest as you run your fingers through Lupin’s hair and whisper soft words. Bill thinks you are just offering comfort but when Lupin’s skin started to glow softly, Bill’s chin falls open.

Non-verbal healing magic. Concerned, kind, confident and powerful. Bill feels his pulse lift, beating hard against the inside of his wrist.

“Yeah, I know. Hot, right?”

“Bloody sexy, that’s for sure.”

Bill’s head swings around to take in this two brothers leaning against the wall beside him, their smiles cheeky and knowing, each of them looking at Bill with amusement.

“I didn’t say—“

“You didn’t have to,” Fred says, with a wink.

“They’ve been coming around all summer but mom won’t tell us anything. A mystery, that one.” George adds.

“Because I won’t have you to harassing our newest medic with your incessant questions.”

Molly comes in carrying Bill’s abandoned sweater, trying to shield her eyes from the sight before them that she knew would upset her. She takes every injury as her own failing.

Bill lets his eyes turn back to you as you rubbed ointment softly into each of Remus’s wounds, whispering kind words to him and Sirius with each movement. Remus is looking better, his eyes fluttering open every now and then. And when you rush to shield his eyes from the light, Bill almost feels guilty for smiling. 

Molly is smiling too as she leans into her son and started to whisper, “Y/N L/N, started working with us in June. Graduated from Ilvermorny just a year after you. Moved here to work on last year’s Quidditch World Cup. Bright young thing— and single, from what I hear.”

Bill closes his eyes. He’d thought he was done with love for a bit after his last disastrous relationship but the thudding in his chest could not be ignored.

“And why are you telling him, mum?” Fred whines. But Molly doesn’t get a chance to answer.

“Um, excuse me… Ponytail?”

Bill is pulled from his stupor at the realization that you are talking to him. He looks over to see an aware Remus lounging comfortably as you hold his hand in support. When Bill meets your gaze, he swears he sees your eyes brighten for just a moment before you cough.

“Could you please fetch Remus here a cup of tea?” you ask.

Bill smiles at you, slow and sweet. “Whatever you need, love. I’m on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/615932757042921472/for-a-prompt-request-with-bill-and-charlie-i


End file.
